Dealbreaker
by stagetrinity
Summary: The sequel to "It's A Deal." Senior year comes with enough stress to make even the most studious person go a bit insane. That's why having someone to stick with you through thick and thin is good to have. But relationships are hard. What will Arnold do when he bites off more than he can chew? Can he keep things together, or will everything start to break around him?


Hi guys! Just a quick intro here... I went through three drafts, finally deciding to open the sequel this way. A brief peek towards the end and climax, with the main chunk being a flashback. I had discussed with a few of you already about what will be covered, and I will warn the rest of you who did not message me with questions: This story will have a darker tone than "It's A Deal." Relationships are hard. This is based on the philosophy. Though that's not to say, we won't have humor and romance. =) SO, welcome aboard this new ship.

**Suggested song: Out of goodbyes: Maroon 5**

* * *

I frowned, furrowing my brows as I lay in bed. I must be going crazy; there was no way there was someone tapping on my window at…what time was it? I cracked open an eye to look foggily over at my alarm clock. It was 3 a.m. I had to be imagining it. I yawned, rolling back over to try and stretch a few more hours or sleep in. I had school in the morning. I needed to get some-

Tap tap tap.

I opened my eyes, sitting up this time and tossing the covers off my legs. I peered up at the skylight, feeling a familiar nervousness in my stomach as I made out the faint outline of a familiar silhouette against the glass. I stumbled my way to the steps in my wall, reaching up and flipping the lock. I quickly stepped aside as she dropped down onto the bed, falling face down on my bed and huddling herself in the covers. I got a brief glimpse of her tattered boxers and Sailor Moon sleep shirt before she snuggled down.

"What're you doing here?" I asked, my voice cracking a bit as stepped down on the floor. I hadn't seen her in days. "Not that I don't like to see you," I clarified quickly, trying to find a muscle shirt I had discarded earlier on the floor. I had nothing on but a pair of gym shorts; I was not expecting guests tonight. "Are you alright?" I asked as I slipped into the shirt, tugging on the frayed hem before sitting on the edge of the bed. She didn't say anything, and I sighed heavily. If she had come all this way just to fall asleep, who was I to stop her?

"You can still stay in the bed, you know," I heard her grumble as I started to head over to the couch. I froze immediately, knowing where this was going again. It took a breath, formulating an answer.

"You know I can't," I replied finally, shaking my head as I rummaged through the closet for the blankets that were usually reserved for Gerald. I knew I had shoved them somewhere up here not long ago.

"You can, you just won't," I heard her say with a bitterness in her tone. I rolled my eyes as I laid the blankets out on the couch.

"Helga, we've been over this," I said, trying to keep my voice level. Throughout the past year of dating, Helga had taken it upon herself to make herself at home at the boarding house, often falling asleep in my bed. Her parents made a point of showing they were perfectly fine if she stayed somewhere besides home; anywhere where someone else was taking care of her suited them fine. It suited me just as well, knowing that there was nowhere she could be that would be safer than here with me. I made sure of that.

But she hadn't been over since Prom. It was obvious she was still upset about it; the short answers and her tone tonight were proof enough.

"Is something wrong with me?"

Her tone made me groan, and I backtracked over to the bed, flopping down beside her –staying on top of the covers, however.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with you," I replied, trying to keep my tone gentle. I didn't want to have this conversation again. It was awkward enough the first time. "Are you ready for graduation?" I offered, hoping to switch the subject to something lighter.

"So what, it's nothing important. We still have college," she grumbled. I rolled my head to the side, giving a teasing grin.

"And you'll have me." She pulled the covers back just enough to peer at me over the edge, and I could see the slight hint of a blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah. I have you," she said in a soft tone. "I'll be the only graduate with a boyfriend who doesn't want to sleep with her." She snapped it out so fast and retreated under the covers so swiftly I felt the breeze against my cheek.

I covered my face with my hands, pulling them down to squeeze the bridge of my nose as I sighed heavily. "Helga. Please." I tried to keep my voice level as I spoke. Everything had culminated into this point, in these past months especially. The college applications piled on over the drama my friends were facing, not to mention the looming threat of graduation itself.

Then there was Prom, which had proved to be an experience I would not soon forget.

"Please? Please?" her tone was starting to get frantic. She brushed the covers off, glaring at me. I squeeze my eyes shut. "How do you expect me to feel? I was fully open with you! I… I thought you cared about me! You know how much I care about you, and you won't show me. You wouldn't do the one thing-!"

"SEX SHOULDN'T DEFINE HOW I FEEL ABOUT YOU!" I clamped my hand over my mouth, not having meant to yell at her. The look on her face showed she hadn't expected it either, and her face soon switched to one of rage.

"Fine. Fine. Whatever. Just forget it. Forget us," she snapped, untangling herself from the covers and scrambling back up the fire escape.

"What?" I breathed, sitting up suddenly. I felt like I had been punched in the gut.

"You heard me," she hissed, and she disappeared into the shadows of the roof. I scrambled up, fumbling to get up to the roof myself. I managed it with a minor cut to my arm after slipping on the top step, but by the time I made it, she was nowhere in sight. She didn't answer my calls, and I sighed in exasperation as I sank down to the ground. It was strange to be here. This was certainly not how I had pictured this. We were supposed to be able to handle this. I thought that was what it meant to love someone; to be there no matter what.

Maybe I was wrong.

I peered up at the black sky, the events of the past year flashing through my mind. _What a year it had been…_


End file.
